


Emerald-Eyed

by carpfish



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: Guy receives a special gift in one of his care packages from Zahra.Written for A3! Rarepairs 2020, Day 1 theme: Adoration/Jealousy
Relationships: Guy/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Emerald-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, short little thing for Day 1 of Rarepairs Week! I know Chikage may be a little OOC, but I needed a reprieve from the intense Emotional Constipation in every other entry I'm writing for this week www Enjoy!
> 
> No big story spoilers, just a very brief mention of Chikage's outfit for the "Royal Blue Loved By The Royal Family" event.

The bracelet is made of silver, latticed to form the graceful curves of leaves and petals across the surface of the metal. Detailed engravings and score marks give the flowers an almost lifelike appearance, drawing the eye towards the sparkling emerald couched in the heart of the piece. It sits smugly in its cushioned box, looking distinctly out of place between the bag of sumac and vials of saffron on the coffee table of Mankai’s living room. _A gift from Minister Jawahir_ , reads a note from Mika, and Guy internally sighs. Anyone could tell that this is far too lavish to be any mere gift.

Chikage is trying very hard to be inconspicuous and act as if he hasn’t noticed the bracelet yet. He’s a good actor, as one would expect, and would almost be convincing if he weren’t deliberately avoiding the sumac, which he’s been anticipating for the past week. It’s endearing how excited Chikage gets over these care packages from Zahra, though he tries to hide it. Of course, that isn’t to say that Guy doesn’t look forward to their arrival as well. More the once, they’ve bumped into one another lingering near the doorway around the courier’s usual delivery time. Opening Mika’s care packages is always a joyful occasion, filled with gifts and letters and the warm, familiar smells of home- it’s a small celebration that Guy always invites Citron and Chikage to partake with him. But Citron is rehearsing a Citrun routine with Tsuzuru right now, and this particular package’s unexpected gift is an inconvenient one for Chikage to find out about. 

Minister Jawahir, from the Department of Agricultural Affairs, is not a _bad_ man, as far as politicians and bureaucrats go, but he certainly is a stubborn one. Expensive courtship presents like this are normally gifted by men to women, not from father on behalf of his daughter. However, Guy isn’t so bothered by this breaking of tradition, so much as he is by the fact that this is the third such present he’s received from the Minister. It’s been a while since the last present, but Guy supposes that this gift is meant to show that the Minister’s affections-or rather, his daughter’s- haven’t faded even though Guy is stationed overseas now. By this point, Guy knows that the Minister will not take “no” for an answer so it’s better to just accept the gift graciously. Nonetheless, he truly wishes that Miss Jawahir had chosen a better lie than “I’m in love with the prince’s bodyguard” to cover up her relationship with one of the palace maids.

“You have nothing to worry about, Utsuki,” Guy says, knowing that the other man has surely recognised the significance of the bracelet. “Minister Jawahir is not aware that his daughter isn't interested, and I have no intention of pursuing her. I am only accepting the gift as a courtesy.” He can almost see the invisible rabbit ears perk up on the top of Chikage’s head. 

“Well, that’s very kind of you, Guy-san,” Chikage responds, casually reaching for the pouch of sumac like he hasn’t been itching to examine it for the past five minutes. But even as he opens up the bag and takes a whiff of its sharp, tart scent, he doesn’t look quite as satisfied as he should be. Guy’s fairly sure that Mika had delivered them the highest quality of spice that he could find, so it can’t be that. There’s something else bothering Chikage.

“Do you plan on keeping it?” Chikage asks lightly, as he seals up the spices for transfer to the kitchen pantry. He doesn’t make eye contact with Guy. “It’s a bit flashy for you, don’t you think?”

Guy’s lips twitch in effort to hold back a smile. It’s cute, but also a bit concerning how unsubtle Chikage is acting right now. Surely he must be stealthier during his missions, at least. Not to mention that Chikage is hardly in a position to complain about suspect jewelry, when he never takes off the ring on his middle finger. Guy isn’t bothered, he isn’t the jealous type, and he knows that if Chikage were to lose affection for him there would be much more concerning signs than a mere ring. But Guy also doesn’t _mind_ the jealous type- it’s refreshing, seeing Chikage being relatively forthright, and a bit more childish for once. 

“Utsuki, give me your hand?” 

Guy can see the question in Chikage’s gaze even as he slowly reaches his hand out, as if to reluctantly receive a slap on the palm. Instead, he receives a new bracelet, gently fastened around his wrist. 

“You’re right, it is too flashy for me,” Guy says, fingers brushing across the silver and the gem. A real emerald this time, not like the fake ones Chikage had worn for the jewelry exhibit. “It suits you much better, Utsuki.”

Chikage makes a small noise of embarrassment, only to withdraw his hand a bit too late to play it cool. “Give me a moment, I’m just going to put these in the kitchen” he mumbles, gathering as many jars and bags of spice as he can in his arms before fleeing the living room. 

As Chikage hurries to the kitchen, Guy admires the gleam of the emerald on his wrist, and the faint glow of blush on his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Citron catches a glimpse of the bracelet before Chikage can take it off, and immediately declares that he's really glad that Guy has finally decided to make an honest man out of Chikage. It becomes a big deal in Spring Troupe and Chikage would never live it down had he not subtly threatened to make sure Citron and Itaru would never have steady internet connections ever again. Guy is highly amused by it all.


End file.
